Circle of Life: What Was Lost
by JD11
Summary: Three Federation ambassadors are brought in to help mediate a dispute, with the help of Enterprise. But what’s really going on down on the planet? SEQUEL TO 'CIRCLE OF LIVE: WHEN IN NEED'
1. Mothers and Daughters

It had been a month since the _Enterprise_ left Hytor Settlement and Deanna was nearly 'four' months pregnant but still able to hide it well. Her and Riker's relationship had grown increasingly over that short period of time, the entire ship knowing what was going on between the two. He was even living with her- claiming he wanted to be there for every part of her pregnancy.

Geordie's headaches had subsided after a week and were only an occasional problem. Of course he blamed those on the fact that Data and he had gotten nowhere on the piece of technology he had found. It had been on the top of their list two weeks prior but soon became less and less important as it became clear that they would not be getting much from it.

But, at that moment, _Enterprise's_ concerns laid elsewhere. A planet, populated by three separate species- all of whom had been colonizers centuries ago- were asking for help mediating a long running dispute between the three. Each claimed their own ownership of the world and were now asking for an outside perspective.

The only major problem was their hostilities toward each other, but they claimed to have put a hold on their problems to settle this.

And so the Federation was sending the _Enterprise_ to pick up and transport three Federation delegates from Betazed to Ketrel.

And that was why Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi stood in Transporter Room One awaiting their arrival. A dim flash of light on the pad indicated that the three delegates had just been beamed aboard; their bodies materialized moments later.

Deanna was hard pressed to suppress her shock at seeing her mother step off the platform, forcing a smile to her lips.

'_Hello, Little One,'_ Lwaxana said telepathically to her daughter.

"Mother?" Deanna asked, very surprised to see her.

"Hello, Jean-Luc, how are you? That's good. Commander Riker, a pleasure as always," Lwaxana went on, greeting everybody before she gave them a chance to answer.

A coughing noise reminded the four that there were two other people on the pad. "Hello, I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is my First Officer, Commander Riker, and our Ship's Counselor, Deanna Troi."

"I am Ambassador T'Pic," a middle aged Vulcan responded. His Vulcan robes swayed as he stepped down, Picard noticing immediately that they showed his status as a diplomat.

"Hi. Ken Smith." Deanna looked up at Mr. Smith- he was a Human of about twenty-nine, his blonde hair worn long and shaggy, matching well with his dark tan. He smiled flirtatiously at her, extending his hand to her. She forced a smile back, accepting his hand even though she had already decided that he was obnoxious and overly smug.

Deanna noted easily that he was attracted to her, and shamelessly letting her see that. She let go of his hand, looking away. Her attention turned towards her mother talking with the transporter chief- poor O'Brien.

"If you two will follow Commander Riker, he will be taking you to your quarters," Picard told the two males. "Counselor, I assume you will walk your mother to hers?"

"Of course, Captain." Picard then quickly retreated out of the room before Lwaxana could start to talk to him again, Riker escorting his two charges out of the room. "Mother, if you will?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

Deanna led her mother half way to her quarters before she started to talk. "How have you been? I see you've gained a few pounds since the last time I saw you."

Deanna half-blushed, half-smiled at her mother. She had not told her nor did she contact her after finding out about her pregnancy; she just didn't know what to say. Now she thought would be the best time…

"Yes, mother. A little." It just didn't come out….

"_That younger Ambassador, the human, he seemed to be quiet attracted to you,"_ her mother said suggestively.

Deanna glared at her and stated, "I'm already seeing someone, mother."

"_Really? That's great news... Who?'_"

Even though the entire crew already knew about the two of them, she felt more comfortable speaking telepathically to her mother, as if it were still a secret to keep for the time. _"Commander Riker."_

"_See didn't I tell you that the two of you were made for each other. You're Imzadi for the goddess's sake. How is he, anyway?"_

"_Well."_

"_Good. And you?"_

Deanna glanced at her mother as they stepped out of the turbolift. She could tell that Lwaxana knew she was holding something back, for once being polite enough not to peak. But, then, that was why the question had been asked. _"Better than expected considering…"_

"_Considering what?" _Lwaxana pressured.

Deanna bit her lip, know she had dug herself too far in to change her mind. _"I'm pregnant."_

They both stopped as Deanna turned to see her reaction. At first she was very surprise, almost looking at a loss for words. But, as if her shocked state had never existed, she became overcome with joy. "That is great, Lit- Deanna. I'm very happy for you."

They both smiled and Lwaxana embraced her daughter. "I do hope it's Will's."

"Yes, mother."

Then continued on, Lwaxana full of questions about her future grandchild. "How much longer? About five months?"

"No… actually only about three." Lwaxana looked back to Deanna's belly, observing how far along she seemed. "It's a very bizarre pregnancy."

Deanna sighed, beginning her story by explaining to her mother the details of what had happened to her. Though she left out the dreams and the unexplained events that took place on Hytor Settlement.

_**Ken's Quarters**_

"Approximately how long do you estimate it will take until we arrive at Ketrel?" T'Pic asked Riker as he was escorting the two diplomats to their quarters.

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Commander, have you known the Counselor long?" Ken asked Riker suddenly, cutting off T'Pic's next question.

He seemed annoyingly interested in Deanna, which hardly pleased Riker. Of course he wasn't about to reveal his entire life to this idiot. "Yes, many years."

"And what's she like?"

Riker stopped and looked at Ken. His eyes quickly swept over the man, sizing him up before he said, "Not your type." Then he hit the door release and announced, "These are your quarters."

"Thank-you, Commander. Oh, just one more thing. How long ago did she break up with you?" Riker rolled his eyes at the insulting question, walking away with T'Pic.

_**Ten Forward**_

Being with Ken- whither for the ten minutes he had been or the eternity it felt like- Riker was looking forward to dinner with Deanna. Considering their individual responsibilities, Deanna had agreed to meet him there after escorting her mother.

Which was why Riker was walking into Ten Forward without his date. For a minute he looked around himself, searching out Deanna. It took him a moment before he spotted Deanna sitting at a back table. As he moved closer, it became more apparent that her mother was sitting across from her.

"Hello," he greeted the two before bending down and kissing Deanna's cheek.

Deanna turned to look at him. When she made eye contact, she telepathically said, _"She made me bring her." _Riker tried hard, and almost without success, to hide his laughter, knowing how true her statement was.

"William, I've heard some interesting things since I've been aboard," Lwaxana stated as Riker slid the seat between the two. He looked over at Deanna, easily knowing what the two had been discussing.

"Really?"

"And I'm very happy for both of you." Will exhaled, not even realizing how tense he had been just before that moment.

"Thank-you."

"Deanna, could you go get our drinks, please, I need to speak to William for a minute." Deanna nodded and stood, glancing at him with a smirk. Riker tried not to glare, knowing what she was thinking.

He watched her walk away for a moment, knowing she was heading for the bar at the front of the room. Only Lwaxana's voice caught his attention and he looked back to her. "William, I must ask you something serious."

"Yes?"

"You aren't planning on breaking her heart again?"

Riker's chin rose some, his posture shifting to show his offence at her comment. "No, I wouldn't dream of it." He left his mind open to her, inviting her to prod as much as she pleased to see that he was telling the truth.

"Then when are you planning to propose?" Riker heard the honesty and frankness in her question. Sometimes he found Betazoid honesty very annoying.

Will looked back at the bar, his eyes finding Deanna quickly. He thought for a moment about Lwaxana's question. He wanted to be with her forever, there was no doubt about that, but it still seemed too soon for his liking to propose. It had, after all, only been just over a month, not matter what their relationships had been before that.

He sighed and, without taking his eyes off of Deanna, said, "Whenever life lets me." His answer seemed to work well enough for Lwaxana because she did not talk of it farther.

Will's eyes didn't falter from Deanna's form. Suddenly, he announced, "If you'll excuse."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Deanna waited patiently at the bar for the drinks, merely standing there wondering what her mother had wanted to talk to Will about. But, as she thought and mused, her mind sensed a vaguely familiar presence. Not that of a friend or another member of the crew but someone she knew.

Focusing on them, she felt the person grow nearer. Turning, she searched the crowd, her eyes finally resting on their goal: Ken Smith.

The Ambassador came right up next to her, ordering his drink without pause. Deanna turned away, hoping that he didn't noticed her, but soon heard his voice asking, "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar?"

She turned back, placing a sarcastically sweet smile on her face, saying, "What's an idiot like you doing in a diplomatic position?"

"Ouch! I guess you Betazoids are the incredibly honest ones I've heard so much about." Deanna looked at him; unnecessary worried about such a small piece of information. "I heard you call Ambassador Troi 'mother', you're last name is Troi, and everyone knows Ambassador Troi is a powerful Betazoid."

"Right." She sighed, turning away from him, still able to sense his approving looks at her.

Slowly, a stronger presence flooded her thoughts, letting her breath easier. "Deanna, something wrong?"

Both turned to see Will standing there. She shook her head, telling him, "No, just talking with Mr. Smith here."

"Nice to see you again, Commander. Popular place this is, isn't it?" Riker took in Smith's look, seeing how smug he seemed with himself.

"Apparently."

"Here you are, Counselor," the bartender said with a smile, completely unaware of the situation around him.

"Thank-you." Deanna took her tea and handed the other to Riker, who gladly accepted it. "Good night, Mr. Smith."

Riker nodded at the man, sliding his free arm around Deanna's waist as they walked to their table. Smith, in turn, huffed and turned back to the bar, downing his drink in one gulp.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"That's what I'm here for," Riker shrugged, arriving at the table to see the Lwaxana had gone off the exasperate someone else.

"So, what did my mother want to talk to you about?"

Riker looked into his cup and shrugged. "She wanted to know… nothing really. Just… what's been going on with us I guess."

"Oh," Deanna sighed, sipping at her tea as they fell into another conversation.

_**Geordie's Office, Next Day**_

"Hello, Geordie. What are you doing?" Data asked as he walked into Geordie's office, seeing the man hunched over his desk.

"Tinkering with this. I just have a feeling that there's something more on this thing. I only wish I knew what that was. Something I can help you with?"

Geordie didn't look up from what he was doing but Data went on anyway, knowing that he was listening. "Yes, we agreed to meet at Ten Forward at 1000 hours."

"What time is it now?"

"1121."

Geordie groaned, looked up at Data and said, "Data, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in this and… I forgot."

"That is all right, Geordie. I had a most interesting conversation with Ambassador T'Pic."

Geordie laughed, trying to imagine what those two could talk about. He pushed one of the sides back on before setting down the odd-shaped material. "How 'bout we go now and get-"

A soft beep from the machine stopped Geordie mid-sentence. The two looked at each other and then back down at the piece of material. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea."

Data picked up the tricorder on the desk and scanned the machine. "It appears that it has much more information on it then we first assumed."

Geordie took the instrument from Data and said, "It has enough information to be a holoprogram!"

"A holoprogram? Why would that be in this?" Data asked.

"Who knows, but if we could integrate this into the ship's holodeck we might be able to figure a few things out." Data nodded, taking the machine as the two walked out of the room.


	2. Annoyances

_**Turbolift**_

Deanna stood, leaning against the back of the turbolift, waiting to arrive at the Bridge. The lift slowed, stopping ten decks short of her destination. Deanna was hard pressed to hide her scowl as she saw Ken Smith standing there.

"Hi," Ken said as he stepped inside. "Deck Two. Where are you going?"

"The Bridge," Deanna answered, coolly.

"So, what was that whole thing about last night? You know, with you and the Commander?" Smith asked, his voice sly.

"We were having drinks."

"I mean, with the arm around your waist?" Ken slowly stepped closer to Deanna, watching her more closely than she was comfortable with. But she stood her ground, staring forward and not shrinking away from him.

"Wouldn't you rather it was my arm around you? The Commander seems… all right but he's just a Commander." Ken stepped closer, smelling her hair.

Deanna stepped away, turning to look at him, her face openly showing her disgust. "Definitely not."

"Ah, playing hard to get, I like that."

She felt the lift slow, its doors opening to show Deck Two. "It appears this is your stop."

"What if I don't want to get off?"

"Then I will push you out." Ken snickered, but obeyed her, standing just far enough away to allow the lift doors to close.

Deanna took a breath, steadying herself before walking onto the Bridge. She smiled at Will as he sat in the Captain's chair, taking her own next to him.

"What's wrong?" Will whispered, leaning in to talk to her. He always had a way of knowing how she was feeling.

"Ken Smith." Her two words were enough to explain to situation in Riker's mind, his anger spreading over his face.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. Just annoyed me."

_**Holodeck**_

"I think I've got it!" Geordie announced, finally able to access some of the data.

"The computer is processing now… a lot of the information appears to have been destroyed when the capsule was damaged," Data reported, watching his screen carefully.

Geordie nodded and activated the first of the small amount of data left. Suddenly, the holodeck flickered, as if activating a holoprogram. Slowly, the place turned into a distorted image of Hytor Settlement- they were in a large clearing surrounded by towering trees, their leaves creating a canopy half a kilometer above them.

As the program fixed itself, a village began to appear. It was similar to the one they had found, only this one looked new and still in use.

Immediately, figures started to walk toward them, natives of the settlement no doubt. They had bronze skin and dark black hair, their clothing thin brown material. Data's observations ended with their eyes- blue irises surrounded, not by white, but a deep shade of blue.

Suddenly the program deactivated itself, leaving nothing behind but the black and yellow holodeck grid.

"Wow, that was…" Geordie stopped as he tried to find the right word.

"Fascinating?"

"Actually I was going to say familiar, but that works too. We should keep working; see if we can't uncover more."

"Indeed."

_**Observation Lounge**_

Riker suppressed a sigh as he looked across from him at Commander Worf, the Klingon as bored and inattentive as he. They had spent the last two hours listen to reports on everything the Federation library had on the planet and its species.

At that moment, Lwaxana had just finished explaining how the three species, the Nilaain, the Fruma, and the Cadda, had all once been space dwelling people, each finding Ketrel and staking their claim to the planet. Because of the limited documentation from that time period, none knew exactly when their people had arrived and therefore none knew who had true ownership of the planet.

"Unfortunately," the Betazoid was saying, "there is very little information on all of them, mainly the Nilaain. What little we know has been collected by other Federation teams sent to try and settle other disputes.

"All we know about the Nilaains is what we don't know. Namely, where they came from or their culture. The Cadda, we know, are very aggressive, their entire civilization based on war. The Fruma, however, are the exact opposite. They are curious and devoted to their religion. They have never once executed an offensive attack against the others like the Cadda."

Riker shifted in his chair, listening half-heartedly to what Lwaxana was saying. Without his noticing, she turned her attention to him, sensing his boredom. "Commander, I know this isn't the best thing you could be doing with your time but please, do at least give me the courtesy of listening."

"I apologize, Mrs. Troi. I promise not to be a farther distraction. Please continue."

_**Captain's Ready Room**_

For over three hours, Data and Geordie worked to get more data from the capsule. But it was useless, they couldn't access any more than tiny fragments, each of which lasted mere seconds.

At that point, it seemed it was time to inform Captain Picard of their discovery before proceeding.

"While… working on the data storage device, we believe that I accidentally activated something. Running some farther tests, we realized that there is, or rather was, a holoprogram downloaded on it," Geordie briefed Picard, watching as he Captain digested the information.

"We brought it to the holodeck in order to attempt to find out what the program was about but it seems that the damage has erased some of the program. We did, however, see a brief image of a species seemingly native to the Hytor Settlement."

"Interesting. Do you think you can get any more of it?" Picard asked his officers.

"Commander LaForge and I are still planning on continuing our efforts, Captain, but I doubt much more of the data is salvageable."

"Very well, give it a few more days. Dismissed." Data and Geordie nodded and walked out the room.

_**Ketrel**_

An ancient chamber stood silent, undisturbed by anything passing, by time or events around it. It's stonewalls stood sturdy with the passing of time, even the centuries that slowly went by.

An old, richly carved table stood in its center, surrounded by chairs of similar build. Candles flickered with their age, lit decades ago by those who still used the chamber.

Light shinned upon the dim chamber, seven forms disturbing the peaceful calm that had rested on the chamber for years. All seven separated, three of them- the Federation representatives- took their seats at the head of the table, while the others, including Riker and Worf, took up their search of the chamber.

Worf and his two security officers searched the stone chamber, looking for weapons or surveillance- all of which had been proclaimed illegal to bring. But nothing could be found by their eyes or tricorders.

Satisfied, the other four took seats set off to the side, needing to be used by no one, as they waited.

"How long until they arrive?" Will asked of the diplomats, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"They're traditions allow them as long as three days to arrive."

Riker starred at the Vulcan a moment, sighing, "Great." He settled back into his chair and waited…


	3. Reality Is In The Eye of The Beholder

_**Sickbay**_

"How is the insomnia and morning sickness?" Beverly asked, looking at the results of the scans she had taken.

"It's getting better."

"And your strange dreams?"

"I have them once in while."

Crusher nodded and took a quick scan of Deanna's head. Her brow creased and she muttered something along the lines of, "This can't be right."

"What? What's wrong?" Deanna asked, worried about what Beverly had found.

"Nothing, it's just… these readings are something I want to take a closer look."

"Okay, can I go then?"

"Yeah." Deanna stood up, glancing at Beverly before turning toward the door. She gasped, stopped by a sudden pain in her abdomen. "What is it?"

Deanna put a hand to her stomach. "I think the baby's kicking," She replied with a smile.

Beverly smiled too, walking up to her. "May I?" Deanna nodded and Beverly put her hand up to her stomach, smiling wider as she felt the baby kicking.

_**Ketrel**_

Sometime later the first of the delegates arrived: the Cadda. Both males were eerily pale, the darkness of their black hair only serving to deepen it. Only the sharp, bright blue stood out on their dull faces.

Both males walked in slowly, their movements agile and suspicious. Their bodies were trim and muscular- made for speed and agility- as seen under their tight cat suits, the material thick as if to protect them from energy based weapons.

They made their way to the table, casting furtive looks about them, as they sank into their seats.

Only a few minutes later, the Fruma delegates arrived. They, unlike the Cadda, were both female. Their heads were shaven, displaying their light blue skin fully, enhanced by the blue eyes they possessed as well. The clothing they wore seemed more ritualistic robes, close to that of the Vulcan's, than the uniforms worn by the others.

Riker watched them as they approached the table, seeing their graceful movements and poise. Very much like many Betazoids he had meet- the one in his company included.

No words were spoken as this took place, a ritual agreed on and used by the three races. No words or greetings were to be used until all showed. And so they said nothing and did nothing but wait patiently for the last two to arrive.

And they did, five minutes later. A male and female walked in from the dark corridor. Riker looked up to see the Nilaains, startling him with their familiarity. And yet, no one but the Federation diplomats had ever seen them before.

He looked them over, taking in their golden, bronze skin and dark black hair. Their eyes were crystal blue, seemingly glowing in the darkness of the chamber. They too wore more protective clothing, thick and yet comfortable to wear.

He noticed as well that the female was pregnant, the male hovering over her as if protecting her and the child. Riker assumed he was the father, or at least a close friend.

Finally, once they were seated, Lwaxana rose, bowing to them all. "I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, and Federation Ambassador from Betazed."

T'Pic stood once Lwaxana sat back down, briefly introducing himself, Ken following suit.

Next, the two Cadda stood and introduced themselves as Derik and Fakhr. After them, the female Fruma introduced each other as Teah and Riegla. Last was the Nilaains, who introduced each other as Scartin and Trinia.

With that down, they all sat back down, beginning their debate.

_**Crusher's Office**_

Beverly stood, pacing her office, as she waited for the computer to finish a search. She could remember vaguely seeing the same scan somewhere, identical to the readings she had took of Deanna. She just couldn't remember when… or who.

The computer beamed at her, informing her that it had found one match. She spun the screen around so that she could see it from where she stood. According to her records, she had found a similar reading from Geordie a month ago. He presented with symptoms similar to Deanna's: insomnia and strange dreams. But his main reason for being there had been his persistence headaches, which Deanna had never mentioned.

Only a moment ago she had thought she was making something of nothing, but now she wasn't so sure. The readings were very strange, showing anomalous brain activity which could have caused their symptoms but she had no idea what would be causing the bizarre activity.

She just starred at the readings a moment, thinking about what she saw. Finally, her names came to rest on the two patient names: Troi, Deanna and LaForge, Geordie. _'Just add Riker, William to that list and it would be complete,'_ she thought.

For the past two months, those three had all experienced similar symptoms- even Riker had the strange dreams and insomnia at one point. But he too had never experience the headaches Geordie complained of.

Whatever was going on with the three of them, she would bet her life that it had something to do with the Hytor Settlement and whatever happened down there. But, whatever had happened, she was more concerned with how to fix it than what it was.

_**Ketrel**_

Riker sighed, dropping down in one of the representative's chairs. For the past few hours, the entire table had been filled with arguments and shouting- the echoing of the chamber had made for some interesting moments of confusion. Lwaxana had finally gotten tired of their incessant bantering and called a recess.

He looked up as the others grabbed some food and drink, but he wasn't hungry. All he could think of was Deanna and how far she seemed, even if she was just in orbit around the planet. It still felt like an eternity to get back to her.

He looked to his side, watching as one of the Nilaains- Scartin he wanted to say- sat next to him. Riker had to admit that the man was a talented diplomat, able to argue some good points. What little Riker had listened to, he had always been able to hear the man's voice talking over that of the others.

"So, how are you doing?" Riker asked, looking over at the tired man.

"All right. You?"

"A little bored, no offensive." The Nilaain raised eyebrow teasingly, Riker just shrugging and looking away a moment. "Oh, Commander Riker, by the way."

"Scartin of the Nilaain."

He nodded, resting reaching a hand out to the man in greeting. Instead, he changed the subject, hoping to rest on something neutral. "So, is she your wife?" Scartin followed his hand to see Trinia speaking quietly with T'Pic. But, when he looked back, his expression was blank. "Oh, married? You know, together? Bonded? Mates?"

Scartin nodded with the last word. "Yes, yes we are. You? Do you have a mate?"

Riker grinned, chuckling at the oddity of his words. "Yeah, as pregnant and cranky as yours."

Scartin laughed along with Riker, nodding his agreement. "You are right about that. They say it's so terrible for them with all the hormones but it's the males who have to deal with it."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I don't mind taking care of her and dealing with it all, but…" Riker just shook his head, leaving Scartin to piece the rest together.

"What's your mate's name?"

"Deanna, Deanna Troi."

"Like Ambassador Troi?"

Riker's smirk spread. "Like Ambassador Troi's daughter."

_**Holodeck**_

After some time of tinkering with the data storage device, the holodeck flickered, once again changing from the black and yellow grid to the lush, tropical setting on Hytor Settlement.

In front of them was a large field just outside the village, covered well by the canopy of leaves. The two looked around themselves, at first not able to see anyone around. Then, after a moment, a large gaggle of boys and girls- all in their teenage years- walked out into the field, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Between them, they cared a variety of things, eight of the children carrying rectangular mats that each placed in their specific spots. Another held a long cylinder, taking it with him as he stepped up to one of the mats. A second boy walked to the center of the square the mats created, his hands gripping a ball made from the fallen leaves off the trees.

As the rest of the children began to pair themselves off- nine of them running out next to the mats and farther behind the square as the other nine sat off to the side- the boy with the stick walked up to a mat just opposite where the other boy stood.

Suddenly, the boy in the middle threw the ball he was holding, the other boy hitting it with the cylinder, sending it flying over the square. He dropped the cylinder, running to the next mat as the others ran after the ball.

The image flickered, dissipating as the room returned to its normal black and yellow grid.

"They appeared to be playing a game. One similar to a game played on Earth until the late twenty-second century called baseball," Data rambled on.

"Yeah." Geordie sighed, not really listening. Just as the scene before, the game had seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't remember ever even seeing a baseball game in his life. It was like remembering a dream- not quite able to grasp what happened but knowing enough to say you had one.

"Hey, Data… maybe we should call it quits for the day. It's getting late."

"That is a wise suggestion, Geordie."


	4. Past History

_**2200 Hours**_

It had been a long afternoon for Riker, boredom enhancing his need for sleep. He had tried to pay attention to the talks but found that he understood very little of what had gone on- to him, the talks had gone nowhere but to make him thankful for modern medicine.

Riker had wanted to spend some time with Deanna, but it was late and she would most likely be asleep by then. Besides, the next day he would have to tour the Nilaains' colony with Ken; he was supposed to observe their lifestyle and look for evidence of just how long they had been there.

He was extremely curious about their people and was excited about going, but he was completely against going with Ken Smith. He would much rather suffer through the boredom of T'Pic and his Vulcan-ness, or even Lwaxana and her personality. At least neither of them would taunt him with questions about Deanna and so forth.

He hit the release to Deanna's quarters, walking in as quietly as he could in his exhaustion and dim lights. He stripped off his uniform, donning on his shorts and short-sleeved shirt before sliding into bed next to Deanna's sleeping form.

She shifted slightly with his presence, allowing Riker to cuddle next to her. He kissed her hair, his hand settling over her stomach. His eyes shut closed, sleep coming easily.

_**Ketrel, Nicop**_

Riker landed the shuttle pod expertly on the outskirts of the large city. He and Ken stepped out, looking over at the city Nicop, the Nilaain's largest city. The Commander placed his phaser in its holster, checking quickly to make sure he had his tricorder. With that done, he motioned for Ken to follow him into the city.

As they grew closer to the city, both Humans observed that it was made up of hundreds of small houses made of clay and trees easily found where they lives. Large two-story buildings stood out in the center of the city and wide dirt streets gave way for the inhabitants.

What was even more impressive was their location. They lived on a small, tropical continent, shown well by the rain forest the city was built inside- trees having been cleared to make way for houses and yet the canopy still covered the city well.

As they approached, Riker spotted the two diplomats from the other day. As agreed upon, they would be the ones to lead them through the city and tell them whatever they wished to know.

"It's good to see you again," Riker greeted with a smile.

"You as well, Commander, Ambassador. If you're ready," Scartin said as he gestured toward the nearby city.

"Shall we?"

**_Ketrel, Sagara_**

Deanna landed the shuttle craft smoothly outside the Fruma city, her mother sitting beside her complaining that she shouldn't be flying no matter how many times she assured her that she could fly just fine.

Though the argument was never finished, Deanna grabbed a phaser and tricorder and strolled out of the shuttle, knowing her mother was only steps behind her.

"Mother, I know how to fly, Will taught me. We need to force a-" She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes catching the sight of the Fruma city.

Standing in front of them was a large crystal ocean, spanning a far as the eye could see. Just off the beach, the Fruma had constructed houses of, what appeared to be, crystal or glass panels. The water's waves lapped upon the white sand, meaning nothing to the opposing structures.

Once their shock had dimmed, they walked closer, watching the people as they strolled casually from one place to another. Every Fruma appeared to have light blue skin as Riegla and Teah. They also all wore long flowing robed; the children's however were shorter, cutting off just below their knees.

But, besides the children's laughter and racing, not a word could be heard. The quiet, however, did not bother the two as they had been born and raised on Betazed where few verbal words were exchanged in public, unless someone was a non-telepath. Lwaxana even felt that their minds were disciplined enough that, perhaps, they too were telepaths to some extent.

"Ambassador Troi," one of the Fruma greeted aloud, bowing slightly to show her greeting.

"Hello again, Teah," Lwaxana said with a polite smile. "This is my daughter, Deanna Troi. _Enterprise's_ Ship's Consoler."

Teah smiled and nodded her own greeting. "Consoler."

"It's a pleasure."

"Is Riegla not joining us, today?" Lwaxana asked, noticing the other diplomat's absence.

"Unfortunately yes. She had some important business to attend to. But I agreed to guide you on my own. Shall we?" Deanna and Lwaxana nodded and followed Teah into the city.

**_Ketrel, Mearah_**

Just as all the other, Worf and T'Pic flew their shuttle to the surface of Ketrel, landing near the Cadda's major city. Of course, because of the particular continent's sub-zero climate, the Cadda lived in caves underground.

As they had been explained to, it was a complex system of caverns and connection, leaving few exits or entrance connected to the surface. But there were a few.

The two had trouble, at first, locating the entrance- T'Pic not enjoying having to stand out in the cold, even if he was protected by a heat-suit. After a short time, they entered a lift, spending nearly fifteen minutes traveling down the shaft.

Once to the cavern, they could easily see that the tunnels were made and supported by a crystal-like material. The green crystals produced a faint glow that, seemingly by themselves, allowed the occupants to see.

The two looked around for a moment, but no one was there to greet them. Deciding to explore rather than wait, Worf choose to continue to their right, T'Pic merely arching an eyebrow and following after him, making a mental map as they went.

_**Ketrel, Nicop**_

Riker walked comfortably with the others, their silence not a bother to him. He looked closely at this and that, taking in the city as they grew closer to its inner walls.

He watched as the children ran about, screaming and shouting and laughing as they went. Men and women walked through the streets, eyeing Riker and Smith with interest but little thought.

Trinia quietly pointed him to a large building, standing two-story tall. She called it their most sacred museum, holding everything remembered of the first settlers. The two gave them a quick tour, allowing them to roam around.

Riker paused when he saw a panting of a middle-aged man. For a moment it seemed that he knew him, that somehow he recognized him, but quickly dismissed it. He looked over the man, noticed his natural appearance as a Nilaain- dark skin and black hair. But it was his eyes that distinguished him- they seemed to glow blue.

"That is Sarwar Trou," Scartin announced from behind him, startling Riker. "He was a great leader and chief in our history. He lived on the old world and saved many of the people who then populated our world."

"Saved them from what?"

"The old world was invaded. He led the attack that allowed hundreds to escape and find this place. My many great-grandparents lived there. They just gave birth to their child at the time. If it wasn't for Trou, I wouldn't be alive, neither would many of the people you see here."

Riker looked back to the picture of the seemingly harmless man. He still couldn't shake how familiar he looked. Then his eye caught Trou's eyes and asked, "Did everybody use to have eyes like his?"

"Everyone. There was this… nectar, or rather still is. Back then, they would drink it constantly over the age of sixteen. It was something they would drink at parties, ceremonies, and to help conceive. Drinking it to get pregnant works well; the liquid causes the child to be born with the glowing of the eyes. Even today it is still used for conception and ceremonial purposes," Scartin explained.

"Is that why only your irises are blue?"

"It is the most likely reason, yes."

"Interesting."

**_Ketrel, Sagara_**

"If I may ask, why did your people choose a path of religion?" Lwaxana asked, walking through the streets of Sagara.

"Centuries ago, our people lived on another world, far from here we assume. They lead a peaceful enough life before an unknown enemy attacked them. Hundreds were slaughter before they were able to escape. Our ancestors took sanctuary here and choose to live a life without the violence they had seen."

"And the conflicts on this planet? How did they start?" Deanna asked, looking back at Teah rather than the crystal buildings she had been observing.

"A few decades ago, our people wanted to expand its knowledge of the planet we had grown to love and cherish. What we found was the Cadda with their weapons and violent ways. We never agreed on much anything, including violence, and things… just began."

Teah shrugged, sighing. But then she smiled at them, leading them onward to see other things.

**_Ketrel, Mearah_**

Worf and T'Pic had wandered aimlessly through the tunnels, stopping after about twenty minutes to see where they were. The last fork they had seen was about five minutes behind them, and it was starting to look like they should have gone the other way.

Worf suggested that they turn around, T'Pic silencing him as he heard faint footsteps behind. Both turned quickly, surprised when they saw Ambassadors Derik and Fakhr. Worf stared at them, his expression vague but annoyed for they had been followed for nearly five minutes, neither of them noticing.

"Lieutenant Commander Worf, Ambassador T'Pic," Derik greeted, his voice as skeptical as it had been the other day.

"Ambassadors," T'Pic replied.

"Did you see anything?" Fakhr questioned, suddenly, not bothering with formalities.

"No, why do you ask?" Worf's voice was a low growl, not able to trust anyone that could out match his skills as easily as those two.

"Then we should get moving. You are here to see and learn, are you not?"

T'Pic looked from Derik, and then to Worf, the Klingon returning his gaze. Then, the other Cadda replied, "We should get moving then."


	5. Tours

_**Ketrel, Nicop**_

Riker continued to look for a while, his questions anything from random nothingness about an object, to more intelligent questions about something he was curious about. Even though, he seemed more focused on the 'old planet'.

It took hours before they left the museum- Ken hardly amused by this. Scartin had already offer- and insisted on- giving them a tour of the city, wanting to show them the finer points of his home, along with the more historical sites.

As they walked, Scartin and Trinia pointed out random facts about this and that, telling them how their cities were designed to protect them from the heat and so forth. After a time, they reached the middle of the city. It was a large field; Riker observed at least twenty kids standing around. It seemed as if they were playing a game of some sort.

A thirteen-year-old girl stood, her arm winding before she threw a ball at another girl. She held a long stick, swinging forcefully at the ball.

"What are they doing?" Ken asked as they watched the children.

"It is a game called Jokase," Trinia explained. "It has been a child's game for centuries."

Riker just watched them play, a forgotten thought coming to him…

"_I can't hit the ball. I'm terrible at this," Deanna complained. _

_Will stepped right behind her, sliding his arms over hers, his stomach touching her back. "It's not that hard. Just keep an eye on the ball, and swing with your entire body."_

"Commander Riker?"

"Huh?" Riker spun around to find that the three had already begun to move while he had stood there starring at the field. "Oh, I'm coming."

**_Ketrel, Mearah_**

Fakhr remained quiet as Derik lead Worf and T'Pic throughout the main tunnels and cave portion of their city. As they looked, it seemed to them that it was a normal society with necessary laws and a war-like culture.

Worf was amazed with how some characteristics were so similar to the Klingons. They seemed to be a strong race and honorable from what Derik had told him, and yet they were their own people with families and their own jobs.

"Your culture seems to have been created around the art of war." T'Pic arched an eyebrow in the Caddas' direction as they walked down one of the longer passages.

"Yes. Centuries ago, our ancestors lived in peace with each other and most everyone. Then a powerful enemy came and massacred them. Barely a few hundred, of what used to be millions, escaped," Derik explained.

Fakhr looked at the two, before he added, "When they came here, our ancestors began to create arms to defend themselves if their enemy ever came back. Today, we continue to live in the ways they began then for the same reasons."

"Do you believe that the Nilaains or Fruma are those who slaughtered your people?" Worf inquired, only remotely curious about the answer.

"We are… uncertain. There are no longer any accounts of the race that attacked them or why they choose this continent to live on. We just accept that they did," Fakhr answered.

_**Ketrel, Nicop**_

Riker and Ken were escorted back to the outskirts of the city by Scartin, Trinia having gone to rest after her long day. Riker walked in silence, only breaking it once they reached the shuttle.

"Thank-you, Scartin. I've enjoyed this."

"I am glad, Commander. Ambassador. I shall see you later?"

"Of course. Have-"

Riker flinched, phaser fire suddenly surrounding him. He spun around, trying to find where it was coming from- the bursts came from the forest only meters from them. Riker immediately had his phaser in hand, firing at the woods.

He pushed the diplomats against the pod's side, telling the to get in the pod. Ken lead the Nilaain inside without a word, his face pale.

It took a while before the others stopped firing at him, movement in the brush showing that they were retreating. Will looked closely, noticing that they were almost certainly Nilaain.

Ken poked his head out, looking carefully around. "Is it over?"

His voice shook, and it was the first time that Riker realized that he had probably never been fired at; having lived on Betazed and Earth his entire life, it wasn't a wonder that he was terrified.

Will nodded, watching at the two stepped out of the pod. "Do you know why your own people would fire on us?"

Scartin looked at Riker and explained, "They are Monita. They think that we deserve this planet and should not need help to win it back. And they will fight anyone who challenges that."

"Oh, great!" Ken exclaimed.

Riker just ignored them. "Which means they don't want us here and they don't like what you stand for."

"Yes. But they are quite helpful in our more… aggressive time," Scartin said, solemnly. He looked at Riker before moving his eyes to Ken. "I should head back and report this. I hope you have a safe journey."

Riker nodded and turned just as Scartin left. He studied the shuttle for a moment. "Damn, they hit the shuttle."

"Can we still fly?"

"Yeah. Get in."

_**Shuttle Bay**_

Geordie stood inside the four white walls of the Shuttle Bay, surrounded with the multiple Shuttle Crafts that the _Enterprise _owned. Even with all the distraction of the other crewmen working in there, his focus was solely on the shuttle in front of him.

His tricorder ran over the large scorch marks made by the Nilaain snipers and frowned at the readings. He took a second run over the marks but came out with the same readings. His frown grew as he remembered where had seen the same things.

It was the same as the alien capsule he had found on Hytor Settlement. The basic shape, intensity, and readings where the same. If that was so, it would mean that it was the Nilaains or someone they were in contact with that was there on Hytor Settlement.

This was an interesting new piece of information that he would surely bring up at the next meeting. But, for now, his job was to assess the damage and repair it, not solve mysteries. No matter how…intriguing.

_**Observation Lounge, The Next Day **_

"Well, Number One, you may begin," Captain Picard announced to the senior staff as the meeting began.

"Uh, the Nilaains are quiet friendly and most of them appear to want to end this conflict peacefully," he began.

"Most?" Deanna asked.

"Well, there is a small section of them called the Monita. They don't…appreciate the help but I don't see them as too much of a threat. From the little they managed to do yesterday, I doubt they will be able to do too much more damage."

"Please continue," Picard urged.

"They say that their people came to Ketrel after their ancestors had been attacked and thousands murdered by an unknown attacker. Once they-"

"Wait! They were attacked and slaughter by an unknown enemy?" Deanna interrupted.

"Yeah."

"That's what the Fruma said. They say they took up their religious ways to keep from ever having to go through the death and destruction again," Deanna told them.

"The Cadda also claim that that was what happened to their ancestors as well. Because of this, they chose a war-like lifestyle," Worf stated.

"They all came to this planet because their ancestors were attacked?" Geordie inquired.

"It does make sense," Riker commented. "But it is damn convenient that there isn't much on what happened directly after they arrived on Ketrel. In fact, what Scartin showed me was almost five decades later."

"The Cadda also had very little information on how or why they live where they do or what happened. All they do know is that it did happen," Worf told the senior staff.

Picard took this all in and knew that it needed farther investigation. But he also had a little more of the puzzle that Geordie could fill in. "Commander LaForge, do you have any information to add about the shuttle?"

"Uh, yes. There was no real damage to the shuttle but there was something interesting about the phaser signature." Geordie stood up and headed to the screen in the front of the room. After pushing a button a picture of wave frequencies showed up.

"This is the weapon's signature on the shuttle." He pressed another button and another wave frequency chart appeared. "This is the weapon's signature I took last month of the alien capsule."

"They're the same," Riker commented.

"Exactly, which leads me to concluded that the Nilaains were the ones on Hytor Settlement or someone they work with, who has their weapons, was there," Geordie replied.

"All three of these species has never left this planet in over seven centuries. It would not have been any of them," Data answered half of the question.

"Which leaves the question, who are they working with?" Deanna asked, leaving everyone with blank and thoughtful looks.


	6. Bomb Threats

_**Ketrel, Delegation Room**_

Riker stood at the end of the long table opposite Lwaxana, who stood at the head of the table. As all the delegates sat in their respective spots, Ken on Lwaxana's right and T'Pic on the left, the Fruma on the right, the Cadda on the left, and the Nilaains opposite each other at the end.

When they were all sitting, Lwaxana began by announcing, "After reviewing all of the information we collected from our investigation of your cities and culture, we have found that not enough information presented itself to make an accurate depiction of what happened.

The knowledge needed, being from when your races arrived on the planet, seems to be almost nonexistent except for what you have heard threw stories. With that-" Lwaxana stopped dead and looked over to the right side of the table.

Riker went to look and see what it was she seemed so shocked and scared of, but it was too late. The room exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

_**Sickbay**_

Deanna ran into the room, her breathing harsh and showed how fast she had been running to make it there. Beverly caught Deanna just before she had been able to get inside. Deanna had heard about the bombing and that there were three they hadn't been able to find but had been told no details.

"Will?"

"We don't know yet, Deanna," Beverly told her friend.

Deanna struggled against Beverly for a few minutes before she finally accepted her embarrass. After a few minutes, she asked, "And my mother?"

Beverly pointed to her mother lying on a near by biobed. "She's fine but she hasn't woken up yet. I thought it best to let her sleep for a little while."

Deanna nodded and continued on, noticing that T'Pic, Derik, Scartin, and Teah were all sitting on biobeds being inspected by the doctors. Trinia, Fakhr, and Riegla were all unconscious on their own biobeds.

She also noted that Ken and Worf weren't there. When she inquired about them, Beverly answered, "They are the other two that we can't find."

Deanna was saddened about Worf but barely felt anything for Ken. Though she never truly wished death on him, it still didn't seem to bother her as much as it should have.

_**Unknown**_

Riker slowly regained consciousness. His leg was throbbing and his head was cloudy. The last thing he remembered was being on Ketrel in a meeting when… When what? The place exploded. That's right.

As Riker's senses returned, he reached down to see how bad his leg was. It was bleeding a little but not that badly. Then he took the time to look around at his surroundings: it was a dark and looked familiar. His eyes searched along the walls but he found no doors or openings.

A moan indicated that there was someone else there. He looked to his right. Ken was there, slumped against the wall, barely on the verge of waking. He looked like crap and had a large scar along his cheek.

"Smith. Smith! Ken! Are you all right?" It took the third call before Ken had given Riker his attention. His eyes were clouded over and half opened.

"Commander Riker?"

"Yeah? Are you alright?"

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. You?" Ken said, no more alert than he seemed.

"My leg's bleeding; I don't think it's that bad," Riker responded, shifting to find a more comfortable position. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. I just want to get out of here!" The man said in a rush, moaning quietly when he moved.

A small laugh came from Riker's lips as he muttered, "Have you ever noticed all of your sentences have "I" in them?"

_**Observation Lounge**_

"What is it?" Picard asked the three delegates- Derik, Scartin, and Teah- that could make it. As he said this, he tossed down a deformed piece of metal- the only thing that they had been able to find. As far as Geordie or Data could understand, is that it was a bomb.

Teah sat up straight and looked up at the Captain. "It is a ketic bomb. Designed to harm, not kill. The Ellasar use it."

"The Ellasar?" Picard asked.

"They are a… small section that believes the only way to win the battles we've fought is to use violence in some respect but they only kill when absolutely necessary," Teah explained.

"You mean both you and the Nilaains have a rebellious sect?" Picard asked.

"No, all three of us. Ours is similar to both of theirs only the Gomorrah believes that we could do more in different ways. They are a lot more secretive and attack unannounced, unnamed, and unknown," Derik corrected him.

Picard shook his head and continued with the topic at hand. "Then how would they have planted this?" Everyone looked at Teah as Picard continued, "We found the bomb in the area you and Fakhr were sitting."

"That is absurd. Neither Riegla nor I am part of the Ellasar!"

"Can you really speak for Riegla? One of my better friends was a Monita. I would never have expected it of him but he was one," Scartin stated.

Teah just glared back at him, almost in disbelief of his words. "Then we can ask her as soon as she awakens."

"One other thing. The Ellasar? Do they practice kidnapping? Would that give them the motive to hurt all these people, to get to some of my crew?" Picard asked.

"They have been known to kidnap on occasion, but only in certain cases."

"Which are?"

"I'm not completely sure."

"Could they have taken Commander Riker, Commander Worf, and Mr. Smith?" Picard said, more directly.

"Possibly."

"Where would they have taken them?"

"We don't know. All the kidnap victims have always been returned in a healthy condition to the same place they were taken from. In a day or so, your people will be returned to you," Teah answered, her calm only minutely affected.

"Are you sure?" Teah didn't answer, but instead, she starred at him, silent.

_**Unknown **_

In four hours, Riker and Ken had accomplished nothing. They had hardly moved, nor had they spoken. Finally, Riker sighed, forcing his mind to clear some.

"Ken, when did you get that scar?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What scar?"

"The one on your cheek."

"I don't have one there."

"You do now," Riker stated, not at all clear-minded enough to ponder the scar.

Just then, the wall opened and a limp Worf was dragged in by two Cadda. With one on each side, they hauled him in, a Nilaain walking in behind them. Riker watched in stunned disbelief, mostly confused as to where the door had come from.

Once Worf had been placed against the opposite wall, the two Cadda approached Riker, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him up. Will winced as he was forced to put some pressure on his bad leg but avoided groaning or making any sound. The weakness of his body, combined with the pain in his leg, kept him from struggling but also made it harder to walk with them.

Ken tried to move in an attempt to help him as Riker dragged out of the room, but was far too tired and weak to be of any good.

_**Sickbay**_

Beverly ran the small cylinder over the Cadda in front of her, looking down at the readings on the tricorder in her hand. She smiled slightly, pleased with the results she was given. Her head moved in a slight nod as she walked away from the unconscious patient.

Next she looked to the Fruma woman, seeing Riegla lie still on her biobed. Slowly, she ran the cylinder over the unconscious Fruma, watching as the readings appeared before her. But, unlike before, she frowned, rerunning her scans.

Something wasn't right. She had a hunch but she wasn't sure. Walking around to the next diplomat, Trinia, Crusher took a few readings, starring down at them as she walked over to the computer.

Crusher's brows knitter together as she entered the data into the medical computer. It was odd. Too odd. The DNA patterns were so similar that she would have sworn that they were the same species.

With that thought, she experimented with the idea. The DNA changes were so insignificant that it would account for the subtle changes, like the skin color and hair color. She looked back at them, her mind reeling with her discovery.

Everything fit. From the medical facts to their histories. It was possible that they had all been one species that came to Ketrel. They might have just disagreed on where to live or how to live and split apart. Or they could have merely been in three separate crafts that landed in three different places. The information surrounding why they were there may just have been lost in a crash, from either no time to collect it, or from not wanting to.

_**Unknown**_

Will had been brought to a large medical room. It was darker than he liked but he was able to see well enough. Enough to realize that the room resembled _Enterprise_'s Sickbay but with different technology. Alien technology.

He was strapped down to a medical table, titled afterwards to a one hundred and eighty degree angle. Above him he could see a shinny, metal object, one that looked a lot like a large needle. People in the room walked about and around him- busying themselves with work that they needed to accomplish.

A sense of deja voo overcame him, chilling him, as he recalled a dream of some sort he had had a while ago.

_He was trapped; strapped to a small surgical table. A large needle was coming closer to his stomach. A scream escaped his throat. He tried to move his stomach away from the needle, but it continued closer and closer until it made contact with his bare flesh. _

_A burning sensation went throughout his abdomen as the needle dug into his abdomen. Quickly, though, it moved into reverse and pulled itself out of his stomach. A healed cut was all it left behind…_

The dream alone scared him; the thought that it was playing out now scarred him even more. Which was made even worse when the needle started to move. His eyes focused on it with an owl's gaze, burning into the device as it moved down toward his injured leg.

It seemed to reposition itself until it was just above the wound. Riker gulped, watching it as it began to move lower and closer to the gash. A burning sensation streamed through his leg as the needle dug into it, sending waves upon waves of pain to his hip and chest.

Then, just as quickly, it pulled itself out, leaving only the echo of pain rippling through his leg. The commander's eyes were closed, afraid to look down and see what was left. Slowly, though, he opened them, looking in amazement at his healed wound.

_**Captain's Ready Room**_

"Are you saying that all three of them are the same species?"

Picard, Deanna, and the two remaining Federation diplomats were all sitting in Picard's ready room, listening as Beverly explained her findings.

"Medically specking, that's what it looks like. If you look at the small things that have changed, their skin color and culture for instance, it is all constant to their believes and environment," Beverly answered.

"Which makes this entire meeting pointless. They all arrived first and therefore they all 'own' the planet," T'Pic stated in his monotone Vulcan voice.

"True, but it also presents a much bigger situation. Telling them would affect them deeply. Telling them…"

"Telling them would turn their world upside down," Beverly finished for him, Deanna nodding her silent agreement.

The Doctor looked around for a moment, gauging the reactions of the others. T'Pic appeared to be the only one not reeling in the newfound information. "If you don't mind, Captain, I'd like to be the one to tell them."

"Of course," Picard nodded, only half realizing what he had agreed to, so lost in thought. "Once you've finished, tell me. In the meantime, I'll have Commander Data organize a search party for our three missing members. Dismissed."


	7. Answers

_**Unknown**_

Will was left to wait, lying on the small table, with nothing to do and no way to move. His pain had slowly dissipated, leaving him with only a dull aching. Finally, after nearly an hour, someone came.

Riker looked up, his eyes catching sight of a Fruma approaching him. For just a moment, he considering that he must be dreaming for he had just seen two Cadda working with a Nilaain and now a Fruma.

The male Fruma, who didn't look at all different from the female diplomats, smiled at the Commander. Then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad," Will managed to answer, working to keep his face void of expression.

"Good. I believe you will be happy to know your friends are also healthy," he added.

"Yeah, thanks. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when you kidnap someone, you want something. So… what… do _you_… want?" Riker spelled out for him, dragging out his words in emphasis.

"It is more complicated than that. I need to confess to you, confess why we… 'kidnapped' you." The Fruma's voice was level and calm. He brought his hands before his chest, setting his finger tips together as he walked closer to the biobed.

Riker looked at him in confusion. He couldn't understand why this… strange group would kidnap him just to confess. But they were a strange group. "What?"

"Not that simple, Commander Riker," the Fruma answered with a know-it-all smile.

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage. You know my name… and you are?"

"My name is Imrah. I don't know if you know, but…" Imrah walked up next to Riker and pointed to his right temple. "There is a chip right here. Have you been having trouble sleeping, or getting headaches, or even strange dreams?"

"Yeah," he admitted, wondering why he was answering. "Not as often anymore but enough."

"As we thought. You see, we put that there." This got Riker's attention. Looking closely at the Fruma, he studied the man's face, testing to see if the man was lying or not.

"I bet you can't guess what it does." He stepped up close to Will's head, his voice higher and giddier. "I'll tell you. It makes the metal blocks in your mind stronger and maintains them."

He stopped for a moment before he stepped away and continued. "Only one problem. The chips… still experimental… not ready for implantation. Too many bugs… too many. Blocks not strong enough… started to degrade without chips."

Imrah's sudden behavioral change was peculiar. Riker's brows creased as he watched unfold in front of him. And, for a moment, he had trouble believing the man. And yet, it was all so perfect… all so perfectly right.

At that moment, the same two Cadda guards came back and unstrapped Riker, pulling him to his feet. It was easier to put weight on his foot, though it still hurt, and walked with them as they pulled him toward the door.

Will turned his head quickly, trying to stopped the Cadda briefly so that he could tell Imrah something…

But he was gone, as if he had never been there.

_**Sickbay**_

Crusher and Picard stood over Riegla as she awoke from the trauma she sustained. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking in the light. She starred forward a minute, surprised to see the blurred face of a smiling Dr. Crusher.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Fine, thanks to your care," Riegla said with a sweet smile, trying to shift to better see her company.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

"Captain?"

"We found a ketic bomb in the area you were sitting in. We're told that it is a weapon used by the Ellasar. Do you know anything about it?" Picard questioned, studying the face of the young Fruma.

"No."

The two Starfleet officers looked at each other, both wearing a look full of distrust. "Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf, and Ambassador Smith were abducted after the explosion."

"I don't know about that either."

But Picard didn't believe the innocence in her voice. "Then do you know about how the Fruma, the Nilaain, and the Cadda are the same species?"

Fakhr whipped her head around and showed her shock, nearly whispering, "No." Picard nodded, both he and Crusher turning away. Only a few seconds later, Riegla said, "We knew that," almost too low for them to hear. Both turned to look back at the Fruma.

"The Fruma?"

"No, the EGM."

"EGM?"

She looked away, hesitant to reveal to them more than she had. "It is created from the Ellasar, the Gomorrah, and the Monita joined forces. After running into each other, we discovered it in a very… complicated way which I do not feel like explaining."

"That's ok. Do you think that it was the EGM that kidnapped them?"

"Yes, we did. They will not be harmed, I know that… but I do not know why or where they were taken."

_**Unknown**_

When Will was returned to his cell, he found Worf pacing the room- a picture that reminded him of a lost puppy- while Ken remained in the same corner he had been in hours ago. Both looked relieved to see that he was alive but neither spoke until the guards left.

"What happened?" Worf immediately asked his commanding officer as he sat down to rest his leg.

"I'm not sure yet."

Ken looked baffled, and ready to inquire more, but Riker just sighed and looked away, clearly wishing not to be disturbed.

Will sighed once again, rubbing his eyes as he thought over the past month or so. He recalled that Geordie had told him about one of his dreams, one about a man talking about how 'they' couldn't remember… something.

And Imrah had just told him about some kind of mental blocks in their minds. That could certainly hide memories. He also recalled that 'they' had said that they didn't have 'their best'. Telepaths, maybe. Where they not strong enough to create lasting blocks?

But what did they see? Why were they not supposed to know what they did? And why was this facility run by Cadda, Nilaain, and Fruma? Working together no less. He was completely perplexed by these things.

What he needed, was information. And someone who would talk to him…

_**Observation Lounge**_

Beverly sat in the Observation Lounge, facing Teah, Scartin, and Derik. She had given herself the great task of talking to them. So there she was, trying to explain everything.

"Uh, while treating the other ambassadors, I discovered that… all of your species' DNA is very similar. So similar that it would suggest that you are… the same species."

The doctor watched them closely as she spoke, her voice soft to keep from upsetting them too badly. For a moment, there was stunned silence. No one spoke or moved. Just watched her, as if she would shout out, 'Just kidding!' at any moment.

But, as soon as they saw this would not happen, their expressions changed. While Scartin remained more passive, he looked horribly shocked as he tried to process this. Derik, however, became furious, shouting:

"That is ridiculous! Just look at us and you can see that!"

"Yes," Beverly reasoned, hoping to calm them with her voice, "but the slight differences you can see are caused by the centuries you lived in different parts of your planet. Although, I admit, your evolution is far more rapid than most, it is possible. And far too likely with the evidence we have."

"You cannot be serious?" Teah asked, her voice quiet.

"I am. I believe you are all… distant relatives of each other."

"_Picard to Crusher. Have you told them yet?" _Captain Picard's voice startled Crusher, making her jump slightly when she hear his voice.

Tapping her comm. badge, "Yes, I… just told them."

"_Well, we just got a confession from Riegla of being an Ellasar." _Teah's head snapped up and looked sharply at Beverly. It seemed that she was not ready to believe her friend capable of such a thing. _"And a little something else."_

"What, Captain?"

"_It seems that all of the rebellious sects are working together."_

"What!?" came from one of the ambassadors, Crusher not paying attention to which.

"_Yes, and they have been for quite a while."_

_**Unknown**_

Riker, Ken, and Worf remained quiet, listening instead to the toneless silence of the room. They had nothing to say, no way of escape to propose, and nothing to do but sit and wait for whatever may come.

And this they did until the unknown door reopened to reveal a tall, skinny Nilaain in the door. He walked in with an air of importance, followed closely by a smaller individual, Riker recognizing the second as Imrah.

"Imrah?" Riker hissed, forcing himself to stand.

The tall Nilaain turned to him, his eyes small and intense as he glared at the commander. Then he turned away, looking down at the smaller man. "I thought I told you _not _to interact with them."

"I'm sorry. Could not help. He… there. I talk. Happened…" Imrah rambled on with a shake of his head, shrugging his shoulders some as he spoke.

"Very well. Commander Riker, please come with us. You two can stay here. I will have someone come to give you your night meal," the tall one announced, his voice polite yet indifferent.

The commander sighed, nodding toward Worf as he hobbled out of the room to follow Imrah and the Nilaain. "Can I at least know your name, since everyone seems so interested in me?" Riker asked as he limped behind them, sweating forming on his neck as he tried to keep up.

"I am Curz."

"Will you tell me why you want us?"

"We want only you and that will be explained shortly." Curz turned and entered a room, Riker almost missing it. "Take a seat, Commander. Your leg must still hurt."

"We can start there then," Riker stated as he took the chair. "What the hell was the purpose of having a needle slice through my leg?"

"That… needle contains certain drugs that destroy any infection and cleans the wound. It then increases the production of pallets in the area and heals the cut rapidly. Unfortunately, it leaves a scar, like the one you now have."

"Nice," he muttered, looking back up at Curz. "Did your… people plant the bomb?"

Curz smiled and sat down in a chair opposite of him. "Always full of questions, wanting to know everything and yet nothing. Interesting species you belong to."

"Answer the question."

"One of my operatives did, yes. Any more questions?"

"Is everything that Imrah tell me true?"

Curz looked over at Imrah and asked, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him about the implant. That the block… would not stay."

Curz grunted, nodding. "The chip in your mind. Ah, yes. The reason you're here. Yes, what he told you is true. And we must remove the chip."

"Why?"

"You want to remember don't you?"

He just starred at Curz for a moment. Of course he wanted the chip gone, of course he wanted to remember but… why put it there and then remove it? What was the catch? "Sure, but-"

"Then let us remove it. We can talk a little more after that."

/-/-/-/-/-/

It took little time for Curz to arrange the surgery and Riker was again strapped down to the medical table.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the doctors moved about him, gathering and preparing for the surgery. Riker barely knew what any of the instruments were or what they were for, and quite frankly he didn't want to know.

He sighed. The last time he was there, no one paid any attention to him. And he had been there to repair his leg. This time, he was about to have a microscopic chip removed from his brain… this would be fun.

_**Observation Lounge**_

An hour later, the three diplomats were ready to discuss everything that had been thrown at them in the past few days. And now it seemed they had something to say on their behave.

Which was why Picard, Troi, Crusher, Lwaxana, and T'Pic were sitting around the conference room table with Scartin, Teah, and Derik.

"Captain, Ambassadors, we have had a long discussion about the… data you found and believe we have come up with another way to deal with it," Scartin began.

Then Derik picked up, speaking in his deep, commanding voice, "We have decided that if we are indeed the same species, than we should tell our publics, allow them to accept this, and try to work everything out in our own way."

"Without our help?" T'Pic asked, his brow raising.

Teah glanced at him, taking a moment to decide if his words were a mere question or more egotistical in nature. "Yes," she finally answered, "we want to try this without outside intervention. Besides, is there not a rule stating that you cannot interfere too much with the way we live and evolve?"

"Yes, you're right," Picard nodded.

"This is something we need to work on and, as a human expression goes, 'the sooner, the better'," Scartin said with a smile. Picard nodded and the Ambassadors stood, while everyone else stood in respect. They then headed for the door, two security officers there to escort them to the transporter room.


	8. Understanding

_**Unknown**_

Riker awoke not much later, his head spinning and mind foggy. For just a moment, he couldn't recall how long it had been or what had just happened.

But all worries over this immediately ceased when thoughts and voices bombarded his mind…

"_Hello, my name is Commander William T. Riker. Can you understand me?" Riker asked as he approached the strangers. _

"_My name Trou, CWTR," their 'leader' replied, using Riker's initials as his name._

"_Come on, you have to play."_

"_Is that an order?" She asked looking up at him with her brown eyes. _

"_I can make it one," Riker replied with a smile. _

_He walked over to Deanna and tapped her on the shoulder, gaining her attention before he asked if she wanted to dance. She smirked, looking around at the other couples dancing, before nodding. _

_The music was slow, the beat reminding him of a slow waltz. Her arm snaked around his neck, his own going around her waist. Gently they rocked to the music, Deanna's head resting against his shoulder. _

_Riker walked with Deanna to her sleeping area. They stood outside Deanna's, almost awkwardly, when Riker bent over to give her a good night kiss. But she turned her head, catching his lips with hers, her hands weaving through his hair and pulling him closer to her. _

"Remembering?" Riker's head whipped to his left, finding Curz standing there. The entire room was empty except for the two of them. "If you are, I will be more than happy to explain things."

"I remember more at the moment than I did before I was knocked out."

"That's good enough. So, what would you like to know first? Why the three of our species are working together? Why we took you? Why we put that chip in your mind? What? I'll tell you anything."

Riker thought for a moment, trying to control his mind. "I want to know… what you were doing on Hytor Settlement."

"Ah, well that involves me answering other questions. If you don't mind?" Riker glared at the Nilaain. He was getting quite on his nerves.

"Well, some time ago, our revolting sects, the Ellasar, the Gomorrah, and the Monita, ran into one another. After being quite weary of each other we started to work together to figure some things out. In the end, we had found that there was a high chance we were all the same race.

"It was not until just recently that we founded the star charts that brought us to Hytor. Which was unfortunately the same time that you arrived there. We had been running a simulation, similar to that of your Federation holodecks when you arrived and began to interact with it.

"We… panicked and chose to cover your memory of what happened. The Fruma, especially in our group, are telepathic. We tried to get three of our best to create the mental blocks but it would have taken too long.

"The chips we put in your minds were designed to help stabilize and maintain the blocks but they were still in the experimental stage and must have malfunctioned. Especially in the blind one. His seeing device interrupted the signals. It must have caused terrible headaches. We apologize for the trouble we caused but… we didn't know if we could trust you."

"And now?"

"I do believe that you can be… depended upon."

"Thanks," Riker said, sarcastically.

"Any other questions?" Curz asked calmly, as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

Riker thought for just a moment. The first image to enter his mind was Deanna, his worry and longing to see her overwhelming him for a moment. Pushing it down, he asked, "What about Deanna's pregnancy? We figured out that we drank something and that's causing the unusual growth. Not to mention that it was a Nilaain drink."

"The drink was a part of the simulation. It was unfortunate that you were accidentally exposed to it. But her pregnancy was not of our doing. You drank the nectar on your own accord. The effects only work if there is a connection between the two. You created the child, the nectar only… increased the chances of conception and… action."

Riker's head was now pounding, a growing pain behind his eyes blurred his vision. The surgery alone was enough, but the return of his memories and now all this information was killing his head.

"If this is too much for you, we can let you go. Guards-"

"Wait! One last thing. My daughter, will the growth-"

"Your daughter is only growing at the anomalous rate because of the nectar she is being bathed in. Once she leaves the womb, the nectar will merely leave your mate's system and your child will grow at whatever rate is normal for your people.

"You and your people will now be taken back to the bombing site. You will most likely never see us again. Do not try to find us and, we would appreciate, as much silence about our existence as possible."

Will swallowed, taking in Curz before nodding.

_**Ketrel**_

Geordie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he surveyed the large area in front of him. He and Data, along with several other personnel, and searched the entire compound dozens of times over. And, while he had found that it was a beautiful structure and amazing design, it held nothing but its untold past.

And yet he was sure that, somewhere, the three missing men would be found. He knew, somehow, that they were there. It was just a matter of finding them.

"Geordie, perhaps it is time to return to the _Enterprise_," Data advised, approaching the blind engineer as he returned his tricorder to its holder.

He sighed once again, nodding. "Yeah, may- hey, what's that?"

Data followed Geordie's sight, finding himself watching a figure, or figures, being beamed into the corner. He quickly glanced at Geordie, his hand on his phaser, before walking over to the corner.

And there they were. All three of them, lying in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Data immediately bent down, checking the commander's pulse. Geordie did the same, looking over first Worf and then the ambassador.

Geordie smiled as he watched Data hit his communicator. "Transporter Room Two, five to beam up."

"_Aye, sir. Did you find them?"_

"Yes. Energize."

_**Sickbay**_

Riker groaned, his eyes cracking opened. Once again his head was throbbing, disorienting him. As he let his eyes adjust to the bright white light, he tried to focus and think of where he might be.

Slowly, his head turned to his right, allowing him to see two familiar figures. After a time, they began to focus. One was Picard and the other Dr. Crusher. A smile formed on his lips and he knew that he was in Sickbay.

"Good, you're awake," Beverly said to him and she and the Captain walked over to his bed.

"Yeah," he moaned out, "Where's Deanna?"

"She'll be here in a few minutes. But first, what happened?"

"Uh." Riker's brow scrunched up, hurting his head more as he thought quickly of what had happened. "Uh, we were taken to this… facility. It was dark."

"Did you see any Fruma?" Picard asked, and then added, "Or Cadda or Nilaain?"

Riker thought a moment. "No, I don't think so. Sir, I don't… remember seeing anyone but Worf and Ambassador Smith."

Picard and Crusher nodded. "You should get some rest, Will. You've been through a lot." She ran the tricorder over him one last time and asked, "Has your leg been bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, it just shows some old trauma that I never noticed before." She shrugged and said, "I guess it isn't anything then."

"Yeah," Riker said, his face pale. A look of fear was hidden in his eyes.

Crusher and Picard left leaving Riker alone, the commander laying his head back onto the pillow. But rest was denied him when Deanna hurried in, rushing to where he was. In her own dignified, graceful manner, of course.

"Will!"

A large grin spread across his face, his pain momentarily forgotten as he pushed himself up. "Deanna."

She bent down and kissed him on the lips, saying as they parted, "If you ever do that to me again, I swear!"

"I promise," Riker swore before kissing her again, a smile on his lips.


End file.
